This invention relates to a method for preparing a flavoring base obtained by biohydrolysis of an onion/garlic mixture, or of individual onion or garlic powders and their use in flavor blends, in fermented mixtures, in process flavors, and in several culinary applications.
In JP 59034869, fruits or vegetables are subjected to degradation and liquefaction with pectin transeliminase, which is derived from a culture solution of filamentous fungus such as Aspergillus niger. This process provides a flavored sauce.
JP 56018563 describes a process comprising crushing of onions and /or garlic, adding pectinases and/or cellulase and disintegrating it, and then spray-drying it.
JP 63214166 discloses a toasted and seasoned laver, which contains enzyme decomposed foods. In making the laver, foods such as ginger, garlic, orange, mushroom, onion, etc. are decomposed with a food-decomposing enzyme to obtain a paste, to which an edible high molecular compound (e.g., starch, gelatin) is added and coated or sprayed over a sheet of layer.
The patents mentioned above describe the possibility to develop flavored sauces by processing fruits or vegetables, fresh onion, and/or garlic by using mainly the endogenous enzymes.
The invention relates to a method for preparing an onion/garlic biohydrolysate-based flavoring base which includes mixing water with onion, garlic, or onion and garlic to form a mixture, hydrolyzing the mixture with one or more technical enzymes, and thermally treating the hydrolysate at a temperature and for a time sufficient for providing a flavoring base.
In one embodiment, the mixture includes 2% to 15% by weight of onion or garlic, or both onion and garlic, in a ratio of 1:6 to 6:1, with the balance being water. The onion or garlic may be either in solid or powder form, and the mixture is hydrolyzed at an acidic pH, preferably 4 to 7 for about 1 to 25 hours at a temperature of about 40xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C. The thermal treatment is conducted at a temperature of about 75xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C. for about 3 to 90 minutes. The technical enzymes are cellulolytic or proteolytic technical enzymes and are present in an amount of 0.1% to 2% by weight.
The technical enzymes include viscozyme, arabanase, cellulase, beta-glucanase, xylase, pectinase, or mixtures thereof. The method may further include heating the mixture for 3 to 60 minutes at a temperature of about 70xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C. prior to hydrolyzing. The mixture may be hydrolyzed in a batch, continuous, or fed-batch mode. The invention also relates to the product made by such methods.
The invention also relates to a method for production of a meaty flavor which includes providing a mixture of a crop protein and a carbohydrate source, inoculating the mixture with at least one meat fermenting microorganism, fermenting the inoculated mixture until reaching steady state, adding the flavoring base to the fermented mixture to obtain a flavoring mixture to obtain a meaty flavor, and pasteurizing the flavoring mixture.
The microorganism may include Pediococcus pentosaceus, Staphylococcus xylosus, Lactobacillus sake, Microccus varians, Debaryomyces hansenii, Saccharomyces cerevisiae, or mixtures thereof. In various embodiments, the inoculated mixture is fermented for about 10 to 90 hours at about 15xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., and the flavoring mixture is pasteurized for 20 to 60 minutes at about 80xc2x0 C. to 125xc2x0 C. In another embodiment, the flavoring base is added as a feed during the fermentation step. The invention also relates to a flavoring mixture that has a meaty flavor.